Innocence Lost
by maggle
Summary: Ginny and Hermione get into trouble and one of the professors must help them out


It was the first day after the annual Halloween party and the students were all back to studying for finals. Hermione was crouched over a stack of books in the library as usual. She was just getting into the newest assignment for potions when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Why hello Professor McGonagall," she said, looking up at who she thought was one of the sexiest professors at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall purred. "I presume you know why I am here."  
  
"I have a pretty good idea."  
  
"I need to see you in my office in one hour Miss Granger. We have some important business to discuss. Don't be late." Professor McGonagall whispered provocatively into Hermione's ear as she drew her hands across the young girls shoulders.  
  
Hermione had to admit she was a bit confused as to why Professor McGonagall was asking her to her office. After all it was all the way on the other side of the school from their usual meeting place. She went however, because she knew that when Professor McGonagall said it was important, she meant it.  
  
Hermione stood outside the door to Professor McGonagalls office, almost wishing she could walk away, but being pulled in by her desire to be with Professor McGonagall. She said the password to get in and walked up the staircase. As she stepped into the main part of the office she noticed Professor McGonagall standing by her desk, one leg lifted coyly onto her chair.   
  
"Miss Granger, always a pleasure." Professor McGonagall said as she walked towards Hermione, slowly unzipping her robe to reveal her tan, naked body.  
  
"Feel free to make yourself more comfortable darling."  
  
Before She knew it, Hermione was standing naked in front of Professor McGonagall. Reaching behind Hermione, Professor McGonagall grabbed the whip she had lying on her desk and led the young girl towards her "special" room.   
  
"Please, make yourself at home," Professor McGonagall said, gently lying Hermione onto the couch.  
  
Professor McGonagall used one of her soft leather whips to tie Hermione to the couch. She traced her fingers up Hermione's legs as she licked her neck gently. Suddenly they heard a crash coming from the main office. Professor McGonagall made her way seductively around the room only to find that they had a guest. Ginny Weasly was crouched behind Professor McGonagalls desk, a piece of empty parchment and a quill pen clutched in her hands. She looked like a scared, nervous kitten.  
  
"Miss Weasly. What a pleasant surprise," Professor McGonagall whispered across the dimly lit room. "How on earth did you find us?"  
  
"I followed Hermione. I was curious about what might happen." Ginny uttered as she moved shyly towards Professor McGonagall.   
  
Professor McGonagall took her hand and led Ginny towards the couch. Professor McGonagall gently pulled Ginny's quill out of her hands and traced it across her neck. Ginny found herself surprisingly aroused by professor McGonagalls advances, and before she knew it, she was standing by the couch wearing nothing but her hat. She watched as Professor McGonagall traced her quill pen over Hermione's body, whispering spells of erotic enchantment. The more aroused that Hermione got, the more aroused Ginny realized she was, and before she knew it, Ginny was stroking her hands up Professor McGonagalls creamy, gorgeous thighs.  
The sexual tension grew and the next thing she knew, Hermione was being licked from head to toe by Ginny, her head stopping between Hermione's petite thighs and bringing her to a peak of sexual arousal that she thought no one person could ever reach on her own.   
  
While this was happening, Ginny felt Professor McGonagall slip up behind her and rub her body with her long delicate fingers. Her hands rubbed up Ginnys thighs and slipped into the one spot that she knew would send little Ginny Weasly into fits of ecstasy. Two hours later, their screams finally subsided, and they all collapsed into fits of orgasmic pleasure. As Ginny and Hermione left Professor McGonagalls office, they knew that this would be the first of many encounters with the sexiest professor they knew, and for once in their short-lived magical lives, they were truly happy. 


End file.
